


A person's worth

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in love with him, but he's In love with someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	A person's worth

**Author's Note:**

> And because it is lunch break. A short Midotaka for you guys! This is written from Midorima's point of view. Enjoy!

He was sitting in a corner of the locker room. A towel covering his face. It's just the two of us there. I sit on a bench watching him from a distance. He was crying -again. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" I asked him, even though I already have an idea why he's crying.

He did not respond. All I can hear are his sobs. 

"Break up with him" I told him

"But I love him" he finally respond. He stood up from where he was and headed to the shower. 

He just stood under the shower, still crying. I wait and wait until he stopped crying.

He went out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You'll forget about him eventually. You'll find someone else. Someone who can see your worth" I told him

He just looked at me and forced a smile. 

Even from a distance I can bruises all over his upper body. "Get your things and I'll bring you home"

"No, it's okay. I still have to go somewhere"

Though he said somewhere I already know where that somewhere is. Why can't he just leave his boyfriend? These past three months they've been going out, there's not a single day he did not cry because of his stupid boyfriend who knows nothing but make him cry. 

He lift his bag and head to the exit. For a while I just sat there staring at the ceiling. I can no longer bear this thought of the man I love being mistreated by person he loves and decided to ran after him. 

"Don't go!" I managed to tell him when I finally caught up to him. 

He just stood there for a while staring at me. I pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.

"You don't really know your worth, do you?


End file.
